


Heart Eyes

by FiaMac



Series: Teen Wolf Musings [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiaMac/pseuds/FiaMac
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Teen Wolf Musings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058357
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Heart Eyes

After looking at a lot of chibi art where characters have no noses, I got to thinking... what if their faces were basically _all_ nose?


End file.
